una semana de receso
by sakurahanurom
Summary: sakura y sasuke son novios pero sasuke decide irse con sus amigon en la semana de reseso, asi que sakura y sus amigas hacen un plan para desquitarse
1. Capítulo 1

Era un día normal en el instituto de Konoha y todos estaban emocionados porque la semana siguiente seria la tan ansiada semana de recesó ya todos estaban preparando su salida con sus amigos o sus respectivos novios.

Pov Sakura

Estaba emocionada por la semana de recesó hasta ayer, ya que pensaba que podía pasar una fabulosa semana con Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha el galán mas codiciado en toda la academia al igual que sus amigos, si poseía un pelo negro como el carbón, piel blanca, el mejor cuerpo del mundo como un adonis, yo creo que superaba hasta el mismo miguel ángel, y unos ojos negros muy profundos que cada vez que los veía me perdía en ellos, Sasuke y yo llevábamos saliendo ya un año de noviazgo, sin duda el mejor año de mi vida y aunque es un arrogante irremediable, cuando esta a solas conmigo es muy dulce y especial.

Planeaba ir con Sasuke a la playa y disfrutar de la mejor semana pero, Sasuke y sus queridísimos amigos ya habían planeado una semana de chicos, no lo puedo creer, solo con la escusa " _amor pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, una semana que no lo estemos no pasara nada igual estaré en contacto contigo todo el tiempo"_ y con esa se libro.

No lo puedo creer – dije lamentándome

Vamos Sakura que no es el fin del mundo ya buscaremos que hacer nosotras – dijo ten ten animándome, ante ese comentario me surgió una idea que sin duda cambiaria la balanza

Oigas chicas tengo una idea – dije feliz

De que hablas – dijo ten ten sin entender

Si los chicos se van de plan, porque nosotras no los picamos un poquito

No te sigo frentona – dijo Ino

Bueno que tal si invitamos a Temari y a matsuri a una divertida semana en la playa

Huy eso suena genial – dijo Ino feliz - frentona ha beses se te ocurren buenas ideas

Cállate cerda déjame terminar, yo tengo las llaves de la casa de playa de Sasuke podemos ir a quedarnos allá y de paso ir al concierto que van a presentar.

Huy no suena nada mal – dijo ten ten feliz

Pero ha Sasuke no le puede importar – hablo Hinata

No te preocupes por eso Hinata el me dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera por eso me dio una copia de las llaves. – le respondí

Bien vamos a buscar a Temari y a matsuri – dijo Ino

Espera hay algo que no entiendo esto porque los picaría – dije ten ten

Veras, Sasuke y los chicos nos estarán llamando y si ven donde estamos no les dará mucha gracia, con lo celosos que son así que, ese plan de chicos acabara en escombro y terminaran yendo donde estábamos por su celos.

Huy sin duda pensaste en todo Sakura – dijo ten ten contenta

Vengan hay que decirles y sobre todo no les podemos comentar nada a los chicos, debemos hacerles creer que nos quedaremos en casa o iremos de compras para que cuando descubran la verdad decirles algo como surgió de improvisto.

Esto sin duda va estar bueno.

Pov. Sasuke

La semana pasaba rápidamente, pensaba esta semana estar con Sakura y disfrutara de la semana con ella pero el dobe de Naruto me rogo tanto que ni modo y a pesar que cada uno tenía su acompañante amoroso por decirlo así, habíamos decidido esta semana tomarla para nosotros ya que en si siempre estábamos con ellas, aun así vi que Sakura se había decepcionado mucho así que pasaba el mayor tiempo con ella lo que me llamo mucho la atención era que se la pasaban cuchicheando más de lo normal, que estará tramando Sakura, ya que la conozco muy bien y sé que es la de las grandes ideas y por lo general sus ideítas terminaban dándonos un dolor de cabeza la ultima vez, fueron a un club nocturno para sacarnos celos por que unas chicas en el colegio nos coquetearon en el descanso, y juro que ha esos cretinos que vi en ese club lo único que quería era romperles la cara, Sakura era de cuidar mi novia llamaba mucho la atención y nos es que lo hiciera a propósito pero mi novia poseía una belleza exótica que no pasa desapercibida, posee un cuerpo esbelto y su piel es blanquezca, sus ojos son como dos esmeraldas verdes que iluminan con su personalidad alegre y espontanea, pero a la vez tímida cuando se trata de amor, su pelo es rosado y aunque no lo crean es natural.

Sasuke en que piensas – me pregunto ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones

En que estarás tramando s-a-k-u-r-a –

Pero que dices yo no estoy tramando nada

Si no te conociera me engañarías

Amor estas alucinado – me dijo antes de besarme, y como me gustaba sus lesbios eran dulces y su típico olor a cereza inundo mis fosas nasales era completamente adicto a él.

El resto del día lo pasamos normal, el dobe como siempre con sus estupideces, Ino y Sakura paliando por no se que de la clase de economía, Hinata con sus sonrojos típicos cuando el dobe sele acerca mucho, todo en si normal pero todavía me seguí inquietando qué demonios está planeando Sakura. Aunque también puede ser que me este enloqueciendo y solo estoy paranoico, me encogí de hombros a mi pensamiento mientras la chicas celebraban el comienzo de la semana de recesó.

bueno espero que les halla gustado esla primera que lo hago bueno nos leemos lugoLa semana de reseso


	2. El inicio del plan

El inicio del plan

Pov. Sakura

Después de que Sasuke me dejara en mi casa, llame a las chicas para que comenzáramos a cuadrar todo para nuestra ida a la playa, para el final cuadrar irnos el lunes aprovechando que los chicos serian a un pueblo cercano para unas carreras de autos, mientras llegaba el día nos la pasamos de compras, para un nuevo bikini más llamativo sin duda, y lo demás también había hablado con los que cuidaban la casa de playa de Sasuke para que lo dejaran todo listo para nuestra llegada en definitiva nada podía salir mal.

El domingo salimos con los chicos para no levantar sospecha cada uno por su lado, por supuesto, Sasuke aun me insinuaba cosas si seguro no estaba tramando algo pero al final lo pude convencer y bajo la rabia pero definitivamente si que era perspicaz.

Hasta que al final llego el día.

- Huy estoy muy emocionada – dijo ten ten casi en gritos

- Tú crees que hayan muchos chicos lindos hay –dijo Ino

- A que te refieres he, no estarás pensando ponerle los cachos a Sai verdad, cerda – le dije picara

- Que dices frentona de paso cuando vallan los ponemos celosos si no hay buen partido no se logra

- Si tu lo dices – le dije

- Hay párala tu sabes que seria incapaz de serle infiel a Sai

- Lo sé – dije entre risas

- Vámonos estoy ansiosa – dijo matsuri

- Imagínense las disco y la playa ya quiero llegar – dijo Temari

- Bien vámonos – dije feliz

Todas nos subimos al carro y le subimos el volumen a la radio la estábamos pasando genial, y eso que todavía no habíamos llegado, después de 2 horas conduciendo al fin llegamos, los ayudantes de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar nuestras maletas y acomodarnos en las diferentes habitaciones.

- Frentona esto esta genial

- Y no solo eso no puedo esperar a la noche- dijo ten ten

- Pero mientras tanto que hacemos – dijo Hinata

- Porque no vamos a broncearnos en la playa – dije normal

Y después de eso nos pusimos nuestro vestidos de baños y nos dirigimos a la playa aunque por alguna razón me puse a pensar como estará Sasuke.

perdon por que se un poco corto pero el siguiente lo hago mas largo nos leemos


	3. carreras sin control

Carreras sin control

Después de estar el ultimo día con sakura me dirigí a la casa del debe donde organizaríamos todo para la carrera estaba seguro que le ganaría no hay nadie que me gane además de que perdía mucho si suigetsu me ganaba y estaba segura de que si sakura se llegaba a enterar de esta apuesta me metería en un problema grave.

Cuando llegamos a las pistas revise que todo estuviera bien y me dirigí a la meta, cuando comenzó la carrera pise el acelerador a fondo dejando a suigetsu tragando el polvo.

Después de dos vueltas gane sin problema y salvando así mi relación con sakura y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho mi maldito orgullo no me permitió rechazar, lo importante es que sakura no se enterara y de paso no hacerlo más.

Después de la contienda fuimos a mi casa a celebrar tomando cerveza y uno que otro aguardiente, hasta que me empezó a inquietar de que sakura no me hubiera llamado ella por lo general me llamaba todos los días para saber de mi, y aunque era molesto me hacía sentir que era importante para ella.

La llame a su casa pero nadie contesto al igual que a su celular y cuando vuelvo a donde están todos me contestan que ninguna de las chicas no aparecía me comencé a extrañar, hasta que recordé las sospechas que le tenía a sakura, de que tramaba algo pero que, ahora donde demonios se había metido.

Hasta que llego sai y nos dijo que siempre mantenía a su novia muy vigilada debido a que ino es bastante loca, principalmente borracha, y que le había puesto una especie de chip para espiarla, cuando no estaba, nos quedamos con los ojos en blanco, siempre pensé que sai era rarito pero esto era pasarse, aunque en esta ocasión nos salvo.

Cuando fuimos haber donde estaban en la casa de sai descubrimos que en la playa eso de que los padres de sai, trabajar en la C.I.A. ayudaba mucho, sai encendió unos controles que lo enlazaban a un satélite.

Mi mandíbula se desencajo al igual que la de los que me rodeaban, como era posible estaban en bikini en una fiesta de playa rodeada de un poco de manes, mi sangre se me hirvió y no lo pensé dos veces todos nos subimos y nos dirigimos a la playa podrán decir lo que quieran que soy muy celoso y posesivo pero nadie tocaba a sakura…. Lo repito nadie.

Pov. Sakura

La estaba pasando de maravilla, esta fiesta estaba afuera de nivel y lo mejor habíamos conseguido compañeros de baile con quien bailar qué bueno que sasuke no estaba aquí o sino seguro que me hubiera montado una buena escena de celos, cosa que era bastante común en el cualquier espécimen masculina que se me acercara a menos de un metro a la redonda podía declarase muerto, cuanto me costó convencerlo de que mi primo deidara no quería nada conmigo, y el siempre me respondía que no le gustaba la manera en que me miraba y que era mejor que no me acercara mucho a él era bastante ridículo.

Después de que se hizo muy tarde nos dirigimos a la mansión de sasuke a dormir aunque no sé porque tenía un mal presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a salir como las planeábamos.

bueno este es el tercer capitulo, gracias a todos los que han puesto comentarios... nos leemos :)


	4. sensaciones

Sensaciones

Pov. Sasuke

Llevábamos dos horas de camino lo bueno era que la vía estaba despejada pero comenzó hacérsenos muy tarde y debido a las carreas estaba muy cansado, nos quedamos a dormir a un hotel de los que quedaba en la carretera sentía que aun la sangre me hervía en pensar que estuviera con uno de los malditos con los que estaba bailando es que como era posible que ninguna de las chicas nos dijera nada con respecto al plancito que tenían de ir a l playa y la otra pregunta se me vino a la mente ¿Dónde se estaban quedando a dormir?, entonces recordé que Sakura tenía la copia de la casa de playa que tenía cerca seguramente están hay si era así interrogaría cada uno de los trabajadores si había entrado con alguien.

Teme ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Naruto

Nada dobe – le dije con fastidio

Ha quien tratas de engañar teme eres como mi hermano te conozco muy bien. Sé que algo carcome tu cabeza

Solo pensaba porque Sakura no me dijo nada con respecto a que se irían

Si lo piensas muy bien nosotros nos fuimos de carreras sin decirle nada a las chicas porque sabemos que no estarán de acuerdo y más si sabemos de ante mano que querían estar con nosotros

Pero lo nuestro no implicaba tener un poco de viejas alrededor

Pero si arriesgar su relación que es igual de malo de imaginas que suigetsu llegue a decirle a Sakura o alguna de las chicas lo que paso o la víbora de Karin estaríamos en serios problemas

Sí, pero de algo que se es que Sakura confía mucho en mi nunca le creería ninguno de esos idiotas

Bueno y si ella confía en ti porque no confías tu en ella

Yo confío en ella

No parece

Me vas a decir que estabas contento de que Hinata estuviera bailando con esos tipos

Si me molesto no te lo niego teme, pero se que es solo diversión que nada paso entre ellos y como también es nuestra culpa por dejarlas solas

Tienes razón pero, Sakura es mía y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío

A nadie teme a nadie y Sakura te quiere con el corazón nunca haría nada para que te alejaras de ella o su relación terminara te lo digo porque la conozco bien es como mi hermana y l protejo también como tal y por ende la conozco y te puedo asegurar que nunca la he visto tan enamorada como esta de ti

Lo se y cada vez que estoy con ella me siento bien

Hay esta, no te preocupes por tonterías teme

Hm, por esta vez te doy la palabra dobe

Después de eso me entre a la habitación que compartía con el dobe, mañana temprano estaríamos llegando y estaría con ella como debería ser, pensar en Sakura me llena de un sentimiento de bienestar que nunca imagine que sentiría sé que he cambiado mucho desde que estoy con ella, me convirtió de un ser frio a uno mas cálido y aunque aun tenía mi orgullo sabía que no me podía comparar con el de antes.

Me acorde cuando la conocí llego en el primer año cuando los cerezos estaba en flor ella iba caminado tranquila junto a Hinata y tenten que le mostraban las instalaciones del instituto me acuerdo que estaba reposando en un tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados esperando a que inician las clases intentando evitar mi estúpido club de fans, cuando de repente sentí un delicioso olor a cereza, cuando abrí los ojos la vi y supe que era diferente a las demás y con sus ojos jade tan lucidos y cálidos y su exótica belleza me había atraído como ninguna mujer lo había conseguido, tenía el pelo suelto y con una mano lo sostenía por las ráfagas de viento tenia levemente enrojecidas las mejillas y un enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, yo me hice el indiferente y me negué millones de veces a los que ella comenzaba a provocarme hasta que me di cuenta que no podo seguir negando lo que era tan obvio.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que amaneciera, una leve sonrisa se formo en mi cara al recordar que los labios de Sakura eran de un suave dulzón a cereza al igual que su olor.

Pov. Sakura

Cuando amaneció unos suaves rayos inundaron la habitación y al mirar donde me encontraba un millar de recuerdos llegaron a mi cuantas veces Sasuke y yo habíamos venido aquí los días festivos a disfrutar de un increíble fin de semana juntos, una sensación de vacio me inundo deseando que el estuviera aquí a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos que me hacen sentir protegida, albergándome una sensación de paz y bienestar.

Me puse una va tola para bajar a desayunar el desayuno ya estaba servido, las chis ya estaban sentadas esperándome para desayunar.

Hasta que decidiste parecer frete sota

Cállate Ino puerca

Ya dejen de pelear las dos, que tal si vamos a la playa está haciendo un día fantástico – dijo tenten

Mmm me parece fantástico así nos podremos bracear un buen rato – respondió matsuri

Ya está decidido entonces – finalizo Temari

Decididas fuimos a buscar nuestros bañadores para ir a la playa pero cuando estábamos por salir, nos quedamos en shock al ver lo que está frente a nosotros.

Bueno hasta aquí por este capítulo, siento haberme demorado para actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada, espero que les guste y gracias por los que comentaron

Nos leemos….. ^-^


	5. El Rencuetro

Lamento la demora estaba en exámenes y tenía muy poco tiempo pero aquí va la conti ^. ^

El rencuentro

Pov. Sakura

Cuando salía de la casa junto con las chicas los vi bajando de su auto junto con Naruto y el resto de novios de mis amigas, sabíamos que el plan iba funcionar y se suponía que ahora seria indiferente con él, pero no pude, al verlo con su pose casual, su pelo ondeando con el viento y aquellos ojos alsabache que al verlos me perdí en ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces Salí a su encuentro, sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me sentí segura, cuanto lo había extrañado y eso que apenas había pasado un día, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba, y cada vez que se encontraba lejos de él sentía el vacio, el frio, que solo él podía acabar.

No me di cuenta cuando pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, al notarlo Sasuke se alejo un poco de mi y coloco una mano en mi mentón levantándome la cara para que lo mirara, Sasuke, al ver mis lagrimas me beso con una dulzura que me enterneció, cundo nos separamos me dio pequeños besos de donde mis lagrimas habían brotado, no podía creer lo dulce que estaba siendo, el por lo general era así con migo, pero nunca en público el solo se limitaba a tomarme la mano o uno que otro beso, pero nada más, odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

Porque lloras, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – me dijo en un susurro

Te extrañe mucho, estoy muy feliz de verte – le respondí bajito

En respuesta me volvió a besar pero esta vez lo profundizo, en ese momento me sentí en las nubes olvidando completamente de quienes nos rodeaban, hasta que Naruto comenzó a chiflar.

Teme, porque no se van a un hotel – grito Naruto

Sasuke cortó el beso, y le lanzo una mirada envenenada al susodicho, mientras que yo me ponía más roja que un tomate y escondía mi cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

Cállate usuratonkachi

a quien le estás diciendo así, teme

Pues a quién crees, al único usuratonkachi que existe

Retráctate teme

Jamás dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Ya empezaron esos dos – dijo Neji rodando los ojos

Bueno mientras ustedes pelean nosotros entraremos las cosas – dijo Sai, mientras que todos comenzaban ha entrar a la casa

Yo jale a Sasuke para que entráramos mientras que los del servicio entraban las cosas, cundo entramos Sasuke pidió que les sirviera el desayuno y los acompañamos mientras que los chicos comían para luego dirigirnos todos a la playa, nos bronceamos y jugamos voleibol playa, en las que jugamos Neji, tenten, Ino, Sasuke y yo contra Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Gaara y matsuri, mientras que Temari y Shikamaru estaban debajo de la sombrilla negándose jugar por que Shikamaru decía que era muy problemático y Temari quiso quedarse con él.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, volvimos a la casa de Sasuke en donde cada pareja se dirijo a si habitación diciendo por ultimo que nos veríamos mañana, Sasuke pidió que nos llevaran la comida al curto, y mientras estaba lista cada uno se dio una ducha para quitarnos la sal del mar para luego comer en el balcón.

Y Sasuke como te fue en las carreas – le dije para iniciar una conversación

Bien – respondió, pero note algo en sus ojos un brillo diferente como si me estuviera ocultando algo, o tal vez es solo mi imaginación.- gane

Supongo que la pregunta sobraba – le dije en tono de burla

Acaso lo dudabas

Jejeje Sasuke nunca vas a cambiara

Acaso quieres que cambie – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro plantándome un beso, sin dejarme responder

No – dije al final después del beso – te amo tal como eres

Me alegra oír eso

Por, cierto Sasuke me sorprende que vinieras pensé que esta semana seria la semana de "chicos"- le dije imitando su voz – que paso y no malinterpretes porque estoy feliz que estés aquí, solo que no te esperaba.- Sasuke dudo en contestar para luego contestarme con sus ya conocidas evasivas – no debería preguntarte yo eso, porque es cierto que te dije que podrías venir cuando quisieras, pero me habías dicho que estarías de compras y en cosas de chicas.

Estas también son cosas de chicas – le dije para zafarme, pero al ver su expresión note que no estaba muy convencido con esa respuesta – la verdad es que salió de improvisto, Ino nos conto de un concierto del grupo inusuka y nos pusimos como locas, y me acorde que tenias una casa aquí y que me habías dicho que podía venir cuando quisiera y no me pareció que te fuera importar que viniera con las chicas. – le respondí, valla que había salido buena para las excusas, aunque una parte era cierta, pero no le podía decir nada sobre el plan porque sabía que con lo orgulloso que es seguro se enoja.

Y cuando es el concierto

Mañana por la noche en la playa sur

Y pensaban y solas

Si

Estás loca

¿Por qué? Que tiene de malo

Sakura no sabes cuantos borrachos pueden estar halla y que tal que uno de eso cretinos se te acerca y te manosea o algo peor

Sasuke pareces mi mama, además yo se me cuidar sola – le dije desafiante

Sakura como me puedes decir eso si en aquel bar el mes pasado si no hubiera estado, de seguro sales violada, o ya se te olvido

Si como olvidarlo, estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de la cerda y decidimos ir a un bar en el centro, la estábamos pasando muy bien, hasta que le dije a Sasuke que iría por un coctel y que ya regresaba, cuando estaba esperado el coctel en la barra un borracho se me acerco y yo lo ignore olímpicamente, pero en el momento en que me iba a ir me tomo del brazo y casi me besa de no ser porque Sasuke le pego un puño en la cara y saco de ahí.

Eso…eso le puede pasar cualquiera – me defendí

Como digas

En tal caso ahora estas tu ya no hay problema – le dije para evitar la discusión

Ese no es el punto Sakura habrías ido si yo no hubiera estado y quien sabe que te hubiera pasado

Bueno Sasuke párala que ya soy lo suficiente mayorcita par cuidarme y además no iba estar sola las chicas iban a estar conmigo – me estaba tratando como una niña la furia me inundo

Si y seguro que habrían podido con un borracho

No le conteste me levante y Salí de la habitación el y sus sarcasmos los odiaba.

Pov Sasuke

Es que acaso no entendía a los peligros que se exponía, acaso no entendía lo delicada que era y lo más importante no entendía que me volvería loco si le pasaba algo, vale acepto que me había pasado pero es que como se le ocurría ir a un concierto sin un hombre que las protegiera, pero con lo orgullosa que es, no ve eso, la vi que se levantaba y Salía de la habitación colérica quería levantarme y detenerla, quería arreglar las cosas pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, solté un suspiro, de seguro esta semana sería muy larga.

Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^-^ nos leemos ;)


	6. perdon

Perdón

Pov. Sakura

Pero soy tonta o que, si que sasuke se paso un poquito pero solo estaba preocupado por mi es normal, porque me quiere, hay no puede ser todas mis amigas en velada bonita con sus novios y yo como una tonta aquí, pequeñas lagrimas traviesas cayeron de mi rostro, me hubiera gustado que sasuke me detuviera pero, el no hace eso, ya mucho había flaqueado su orgullo con lo se esta mañana, además esa pelea fue boba, fin al cabo si iba o no al concierto no importa si estoy con el, mire hacia las escaleras y volví ha bajar el rostro, de seguro esta enojado conmigo y piensa que soy una niña mimada, y la peor de las novias, solo yo actuó así. – Soy una tonta, tonta- dije en un susurro mientras mis lágrimas volvían a salir.

Si pero mi hermosa y dulce niña tonta – esa voz, esa voz era la de sasuke, en ese momento sentí sus fuertes brazos abrazándome por la espalda, apegándome a él, sintiendo su calor y dulzura, me voltee y lo abrase con fuerza, sentí una leve presión en mi coronilla, eran sus labios – ven subamos que ya esta serenando un poco – yo solo asentí, aunque la verdad no quería, prefería quedarme con el así una rato mas y como si me hubiera leído la mente me levanto, con sus fuertes brazos manteniéndome refugiada en el.

Subió las escaleras y nos adentro a nuestra habitación, para después comenzar a besarme de manera dulce que poco a poco se fue intensificando, me fue recostando delicadamente en la cama mistaras que comisaba adentrarse por el pliegue de mi blusa, poco a poco comencé a sentir un calor sofocante, baje las manos del cuellos de sasuke para poco a poco ir quitándole la camiseta, leves gemidos se me escapaban ante las caricias de sasuke, y pensar que toda la noche anterior desee volver a estar en sus brazos, volver a ser suya y ahora, estaba aquí con su perfecto cuerpo compenetrándose con el mio fundiéndonos en uno solo.

También podía escuchar uno que otro gemido que venia de su boca, en donde pronunciaba mi nombre con una voz ronca y gutural, y a pesar de que esta ya no Hera mi primera vez, pero cada vez que lo hacia con el, volvían esas sensaciones que solo el me podría brindar, con el fue mi primera vez y al único hombre que he amado y que siempre amare, sentía como las envestidas de sasuke aumentaban, y como poco a poco llegábamos al clímax, ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo mientras que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos aun permanecían unidos y nuestras reparaciones aun seguían agitadas, poco a poco sasuke salió de dentro de mi y se acostó en un costado exhausto, sentí como con un brazo me atraía hacia el, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro ojala todas las reconciliaciones fueran igual de placenteras.

Pov. Sasuke

Sentí como la luz comenzaba a filtrarse, abrí los ojos con cansancio, en ese momento vi a Sakura, mi Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, la mujer que me había traído tantas alegrías y me había cambiado de una forma que nunca imagine, la única que había logrado enfriar mi duro corazón, llenándolo de calidez y bienestar, Sakura se había convertido en mi todo en mi mundo, no me imagino lejos de ella, es la única con la que podría recrear y sentir todo lo que ella provoca en mi con solo una sonrisa.

Me lévate despacio para no despertarla y me puse una pantaloneta, baje y al parecer nadie se había despertado todavía, me dirigí a la cocina, y pedí que subieran el desayuno mio y de Sakura a nuestra alcoba, volví a subir y Sakura aun permanecía dormida, se veía tan linda, una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, me volví acostar a su lado, al cabo de quince minutos nos trajeron el desayuno le pedí que nos lo dejara en el nochero y que se retirara.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí hacia ella, empecé a darle pequeños besos por todo su rostro para finalizar en sus labios, me lo correspondió eso significa que y se despertó.

Buenos días cerezo

Buenos días sasuke – me respondió con un beso para ser acompañado con una dulce sonrisa

Quieres desayunar – y en respuesta su estomago hiso un pequeño gruñido - ella asintió con un leve sonrojo, una leve risilla se me escapo solo con ella podía estar así, cogí los desayunos que estaban en la mesa de noche y comenzamos a desayunar, ella se enrollo la sabana por debajo de sus hombros y aun permanecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, me quede observándola un rato, disfrutando del momento.

Sasuke

Dime

Yo, yo – te quería pedir disculpas de lo de ayer y decirte que si no quieres que valla al concierto, yo – es tan dulce, siempre se preocupa por tonterías.

Sakura no te preocupes por eso, además yo tuve algo de culpa, mejor terminemos de desayunar y si quieres ir al concierto no tengo problema en que vallamos junto con los demás

Gracias sasuke – esbozo una sonrisa y me dio un beso, esos besos que me tenían enviciado.

Después de desayunar nos bañamos juntos. Donde la volví hacer mía, y cuando estuvimos arreglados bajamos al primer piso en donde todos nos estaban esperando para poder ir a la playa y a la noche el tan esperado concierto.


	7. La pesadilla comienza

Perdón por el retraso, estaba un poquito ocupada

La pesadilla comienza

Pov. Sasuke

Cuando bajamos, nos estaba esperando el resto, algunos aun desayunando y otros recostados en las hamacas con su respectiva pareja, al oírnos entrar al cuarto principal todos voltearon a vernos, el dobe se acerco primero con sus ya conocidos comentarios.

Hola teme, Sakura, se demoraron – dijo en tono de picardía

Cállate dobe, metete en tus asuntos

Vale , vale teme tan temprano y con ese genio

Hm

Bien qué tal si vamos a la playa – dijo Hinata bajando la tención

Por mi está bien – apoyo Sakura – estoy muy blanca

Ni que lo digas frentona, pero antes de ir a la playa hay que compara ropa

Para que – interrogo tenten

Como que para que, chicas estamos en primera fila con esos bombones no irán con cualquier cosa.

Mi novia y el resto de las chicas la vieron con una gotita en la cabeza, de verdad Ino era particular, pobre Sai, para salir con una chica como Ino es de tener mucha paciencia, por ahí lo vi fruncir el seño por el comentario de Ino.

Después de varia insistencia por parte de Ino accedieron ir de compras primero, y lastimosamente no pudimos oír a las diferentes suplicas por parte de las chicas para que las acompañáramos, como resultado terminar cargando millones de bolsas, de las cuales no nos cabían ya ni en los brazos, deberían poner esto como deporte, estaba seguro que estaba cargando el doble de mi peso y mas, lo único bueno era ver a Sakura ponerse traje tras traje con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

Al finalizar la tarde, comenzamos a organizarnos para el tan anhelado concierto, me coloque unos bermudas negras y una manga sisa azul oscura con unas sandalias oscuras, el dobe unos pantalones blancos con una sisa negro con naranja, Sai un pantalón caqui y una camiseta negra, Neji unas bermudas blancas y una sisa negra con blanco, Gaara unas bermudas rojas con una sisa blanca, y Shikamaru unas bermudas negras con una sisa de color gris.

Esperamos a las chicas un buen rato, pero no bajaban hasta que la final apareció, Sakura se veía bellísima como un ángel.

Pov. Sakura

Cuando bajamos sonreí de medio lado, con satisfacción al ver la reacción de sasuke, llevaba un vestido de playa, sencillo con tiritas, más arriba de las rodillas y el pelo suelto cayéndome hasta la cintura, Hinata, llevaba un vestido azul claro y el pelo suelto, Temari uno shorts negros con una blusita naranja de tiritas, con sus ya conocidas colas, Ino una mini falda blanca y una blusa de tiritas morada oscura y recogida en una cola, matsuri unos shorts caqui y una blusa rosa de tiritas, y tenten un vestido verde claro con el pelo suelto, pueden creerlo después de varias discusiones logramos que se lo soltara se veía hermosa.

Nos acercamos a nuestra respectiva pareja y nos dirigimos al concierto, al llegar dimos nuestros pases y nos sentamos en las mesas de primara fila, en varias ocasiones sasuke me tomaba de la cintura y fulminaba con la mirada a quien pasara por nuestra mesa y se quedara viendo, a mi me daba un poco de gracia, pero me hacia la tonta haciendo la que no me daba cuenta.

Cuando comenzó el concierto no parábamos de saltar y divertirnos, pero note a sasuke un poco distante, le pregunte varias veces si le pasaba algo y me decía que no pasaba nada, después de un rato, decidimos adelantarnos eh irnos ya que Ino ya esta borracha igual que el resto y se le veía debes en cuando coqueteando con uno de los de la banda que tocaba mientras que Sai intentaba pararla.

Pov. Sasuke

Cuando había comenzado el concierto todo estaba bien uno que otro viendo a mi novia lujuriosamente, por lo que la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mí para después fulminarlo con la mirada para que notara que ella es mía, pero de pronto note algo que me aterro suigetsu y Karin estaban aquí, si Karin o suigetsu le llegaban a decir algo a Sakura con respecto a la apuesta estaba muerto, Sakura no me lo perdonaría nunca, y solo pensar que Sakura se alejara de mi me causa dolor, en solo pensar que volveré a estar solo sin su sonrisa, sin sus brillantes ojos, sin sus cálidos besos, sin ella, ella se había convertido en mi luz, dependía de Sakura y su cariño, me acuerdo del problema que me había metido Karin con Sakura el año pasado, me producía repulsa con solo pensarlo, pensar en eso me distrajo un poco del concierto y note la preocupación de Sakura ante mi distanciamiento, pero para tranquilizarla le daba pequeños besos en los labios y le decía que no pasaba nada.

Al salir del concierto nos fuimos caminando por la playa cogidos de la mano, ver la sonrisa de Sakura me tranquilizaba, y logre disiparme de aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban, al llegar a la casa nos recostamos en una hamaca a ver la luna mientras Sakura poco a poco se quedaba dormida, y con ella la paz que ella me había producido, temiendo lo inesperado.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios nos leemos ;)


	8. Una Tormenta se Avecina

Este lo publico pronto debido a la demora con, el anterior, espero que les guste

La tormenta se avecina

Pov. Sasuke

Cuando Sakura se quedo completamente dormida la subí, a la habitación en mis brazos, y la coloque con delicadeza, se veía también cuando dormía, me metí al baño y me di una ducha para despejar un poco mi mente, me coloque una sudadera, negra una polera blanca, y me dirigí al balcón, dejando que el viento meciera mi cabello mojado y me relaja un poco, de repente recibí un mensaje en mi celular, lo cogí para ver de quien era, era de suigetsu, fruncí el seño, no podía ser algo bueno, mire el mensaje, me esperaba en el patio de atrás de mi casa, sin pensarlo, me dirigí, para haya, con la única idea de dejarle las cosas claras y que nos dejara en paz de una buna vez, cuando llegue estaba con Karin.

Que es lo que quieres – le dije sin tapujos

Cálmate sasuke, aquí yo vine a hablar – respondió con una sonrisa sínica

De que

Veras sasuke, tú debes conocerme no soy de los que se rinde fácilmente

No me digas – dije con sarcasmo – porque en vez de andar con rodeos no vas al grano

Bien como digas, mira ya abras notado que estoy interesado en Sakura y al parecer esta zorrita que está a mi lado tiene preferencia por ti

Oye – se quejo Karin – pero suigetsu la cayo con una mano

Yo se que a ti no te conviene que Sakura se entere de le pequeña apuesta que acordamos, por lo que te propongo lo siguiente

Que

Termina con Sakura o lo sabrá te lo aseguro

Jajajajajajajajaj – me le reí en la cara – estas soñando si crees que va suceder, no creo que Sakura crea alguna palabra tuya, y mucho menos de la mosquita muerta que tienes al lado, porque debería preocuparme.

Porque tengo fotos que lo prueban sasuke –sacando de su bolsillo una copia de una foto mía saliendo del auto después de la competencia

Eso no prueba nada – espete aparentando tranquilidad

A, no de lo que yo sé a Sakura no le gusta que corras

Eso no es verdad, de hecho me acompañado en algunas ocasiones – lo que no le gustaba es que apostara la hervía, además de que esta apuesta ponía en riesgo nuestra relación.

Mm, y supongo que tampoco le importa que apuestes, y mas con su relación

Cállate

Al parecer le di al cabo

Esa foto no prueba nada

Puede pero, no te preocupes sasuke hare que se dé cuenta y lo mas irónico del cuento es que yo no tendré que hacer nada y tú mismo lo harás te lo aseguro

No conseguirás nada suigetsu

Ya lo veremos sasuke, vámonos Karin

Adiós sasuquito

Me quede inquietó que planeaba suigetsu, fuera lo que fuera no era bueno, apreté los dientes, esto no pintaba bien, cuando volví a entrar a la casa, todos los chicos habían llegado, como los vi, seguro mañana tendrían una resaca inolvidable, tendría que esperar a que se les pasara y hablar con ellos había que encontrar una solución definitiva contra suigetsu, y pronto.

Subí a nuestra habitación y Sakura aun permanecía dormida, me quite la camiseta y me puse una pantaloneta negra me acosté a su lado y la acerque hacia mí, rodeándole la cintura con uno de mis brazos, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, la vi sonreír, sacándome a mí también una leve sonrisa, le di un beso en la coronilla y me dormí también, con la promesa de proteger a Sakura, no permitiría que ni suigetsu ni Karin se salieran con la suya.

Pov Sakura

Cuando me desperté, sentí el calor de sasuke, se sentía tan bien, aun seguía dormido, se veía tan lindo, no sabía que había hecho en la vida pero estaba feliz que sasuke estuviera a mi lado, es tan leal y dulce conmigo, no podría pedir más, estaba enamorada, estaba segura, estaba completamente e incondicionalmente enamorada de él, de sus expresiones y su atractiva seriedad, de sus besos fugases y sus brazos protectores, como el que ahora me tenia abrazada.

Volví a cerrar los ojos sintiendo el calor, poco a poco me fui quedando otra vez dormida.

Cuando sasuke despertó, nos bañamos y nos arreglamos para bajar, me coloque unos shorts cortos blancos y una blusa de tiritas rosa con un pequeño bolerito, y unas sandalias blancas, sasuke, se coloco un pantalón caqui y una camiseta negra, se veía tan bien, el cogió mi, mano y bajamos al segundo piso, pero no había nadie, sasuke se sentó en el comedor, y yo me hice a su lado, le pidió a una de las que ayudan en la casa que nos trajeras nuestros desayunos, apenas se retiro me sonrió y me volvió a tomar la mano, le devolví la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo estaba tan feliz, no quería que esta semana se acabara nunca.

Al parecer no vamos a ver el resto, en todo el día – dije comenzando la conversación

Lo dudo, deben tener una resaca, de la que no van a poder Salir el resto del día.

Pobre Hinata, ella no está muy acostumbrada a tomar

Con la influencia del dobe te aseguro que terminara acostumbrándose

Tienes razón, pobre Hinata – una leve risita se nos escapo, se sentía tan bien estar con el así.

Por cierto que hicieron antes de venir para acá.- frunció el seño y me miro de forma inquisitiva

Que – dije con miedo

No creas que se me ha olvidado que fuiste a una playa y bailaste con una manada de idiotas alrededor.

Como lo sabes – pregunte intentándome zafar de la situación

Si te cuento no me lo creerías

¿eh?

Es una larga historia

Bueno tenemos todo el día para que me la cuentes

Nada de eso Sakura, no te escapees, y me decías que no tenían nada planeado

No lo teníamos – mentí – como te dije la anterior vez, se nos ocurrió venir acá ya que habían hecho eso de la semana de chicos, esta era nuestra semana de chicas, aunque es mejor que se cancelaran ambas me gusta estar contigo – le dije con una sonrisa

Pero te aseguro que mi semana de chicos no era estar rodeada de mujeres te lo aseguro, o te gustaría – fruncí el seño y conteste de inmediato con un leve puchero

No

Bien, ahora me vas a explicar – me dijo con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad made in sasuke, en la que da entender que gano, me saca de quicio pero es linda.

Solo fuimos a bailar, ni nos tocaron, no paso nada con ellos – sasuke achiquito los ojos escudriñando mi cara en un atisbo de mentira en mi – hablo en serio sasuke, sabes que te amo y no sería capaz de acerté daño.

Pov Sasuke

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo era obvio que decía la verdad, Sakura era de las personas mas entregadas a la relación, le di un pequeño beso en los labios, como me gustaba eran adictivos con un leve sabor a cereza.

Después de un rato trajeron el desayuno escudriñándome de sus preguntas con respecto, a como supe, lo de su pequeña noche de baile, Sakura comía contenta, Sakura era un verdadero libro abierto se podía saber lo que pensaba con solo verla, tenia conductas de niña chiquita en ocasiones, pero era madura cuando la situación lo ameritaba, para mi Sakura era perfecta para mí.

Al terminar el desayuno, realizamos una caminata por la playa, siempre me mantuve atento a que suigetsu o Karin andarán por ahí, luego nadamos con los delfines, a Sakura le fascinaba y siempre le ponía nombres.

Al finalizar la tarde, Sakura se reunió con sus amigas en el cuarto en el que estaban durmiendo Sai e Ino, a lo que aproveche para hablarles a los demás sobre el problema de Karin y suigetsu.

Que harán los chicos y que tramara suigetsu y Karin, quien sabe, gracias otra vez por los comentarios, nos leemos ;) ^.^


	9. Resolviendo Dudas

Gracias por los comentarios, perdón por la demora aquí les traigo el capi =)

Resolviendo Dudas

Pov. Sasuke

Cuando me asegure que ninguna de las chicas estaba por ahí escuchando me voltee a encarar al resto.

Ahora si sasuke dinos que sucede – pregunto Shikamaru con tono aburrido

Suigetsu y Karin están aquí – les dije serio

Y eso que, mientras mantengan el hocico cerrado no pasa nada – dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo

Ni que fueran animales Naruto – contesto Gaara

Claro que lo son una sanguijuela y una zorra el grupo ideal de parásitos

No desvíen el tema – interrumpí impaciente – el problema es que no mantendrán la boca callada, a noche mientras Sakura dormía ambos me buscaron y me amenazaron que si no dejaba a Sakura, ella se enteraría de la apuesta.

Como dije parásitos – dijo con odio Naruto chirriando un poco los dientes

Pero no pasa nada no creo que Sakura le crea una palabra a ninguno de los dos después de lo que vivieron en el primer año – hablo por primera vez Neji

Eso les dije tras la amenaza, pero suigetsu se rio y dijo que haría que Sakura se enterara de cualquier forma, esa sanguijuela está tramando algo y hay que hacer algo para impedirlo.

Y que podemos hacer si no sabemos lo que esta tramando – hablo Sai

Por eso los llame genio, tenemos que pensar algo – dije frustrado, sé que me pase pero no estaba de humos para bromas y menos de Sai.

Lo único que veo que se puede hacer es estar alerta y tú no te despegues de Sakura ni para ir al baño, te lo aseguro es la única forma.- respondió en un suspiro Gaara

Si hombre no te estreses quedan cuatro días para estar con la chicas sin preocupaciones no son gratis – dijo Naruto tranquilo

Y valla que no, ayer en el día que fuimos de compras con las chicas Ino me dejo sin peso –dijo Sai lastimero.

Tal vez tengan razón, si sigo así terminare preocupando a Sakura y terminara sospechando, la verdad es que quiero dejar el asunto bien enterrado, pensé que después de que Ganara la apuesta no tendrá que pensar más en ello.

Ni que lo digas quien diría que suigetsu volvería con las suyas para darnos más dolores de cabezas, de los necesarios.

Si

Que apuesta – me tense esa voz no podia ser de otra que no fuera Sakura.

Amor cuando entraste – respondí intentando escaparme, mientras que mis amigos la veían igual de nerviosos, para nadie le era secreto que a mí a mi novia le desagradaban las apuestas por no decir que las odia, y con el genio que se gasta cuando está enojada, se me pusieron los pelos de punta al verla con el ceño fruncido, sus hermosos ojos resplandeciendo con furia, mientas que ponía sus delicadas manos en sus caderas, en realidad más que miedo me daba un poco de gracia, Sakura era un gatito que pretendía ser un tigre.

Uchiha no intentes escaparte te hice una pregunta – esto sonaba mal, ella no me llamaba por mi apellido al menos que de verdad estuviera molesta. – en si no es una apuesta, solo nos pusimos a competir quien tenía la mejor novia y como vez la gane sin miramiento, verdad chicos – dije volteando a verlos

Claro Sakura chan – dijo el dobe con un deje de nerviosismo los otros solo se limitaron a asentir.

A bueno –y tan rápido como llego se fue el enojo siendo remplazado por una radiante sonrisa, a veces la bipolaridad de Sakura me asustaba. Se acerco a mí con su paso campante y se acurruco en mis brazos, en ese momento perdí la noción de el tiempo, ni me di cuenta cuando mis amigos se habían salido de la habitación.

Pov. Sakura

Bien ya estaba a solas con sasuke, la verdad es que no me creía nada de lo de la mejor novia, pero ahora tenía otro objetivo, después se lo sacaría, primero debía hacer lo que había acordado con las chicas.

Flashback

En el cuarto de Sai y Ino

A noche fue la mejor noche, sin duda ese concierto estuvo de lujo – dijo Ino animada

Lo dices porque te la pasaste coqueteando con los de la banda verdad – le respondí - pobre Sai no sé ni cómo te soporta

Cállate frontuda, que Sai y yo estamos muy bien y no estaba coqueteando con ellos solo intentaba conocerlo

Como digas cerda

Bueno ustedes dejen de pelear y la verdad me la pase muy bien – respondió matsuri suavizando la charla

Si qué bueno que vinieron los chicos me la pase también con Neji

No me digas que pásate a mas tenten – le lanzo una mirada picara Temari

No-o di-i gas to-onnteería-as – respondió sonrosada

Ya le estás haciendo competencia a Hinata –siguió Ino

Chicas basta no la agobien – dijo Hinata

Bien – dijeron las dos

A propósito no les parece raro que vinieran, no sabían nada ni les respondimos llamadas, como sabían que estábamos aquí – dijo Ino

Tienes razón- concedió matsuri

Si estaban en eso de la semana de chicos hasta que se les dio por venir –apoyo Temari

De pronto pensaban tener su semana de chicos también aquí – defendió Hinata

No, no fue por eso sasuke sabia de la noche de baile que tuvimos antes de que llegaran, me reprocho de eso esta mañana, intente sacarle información de cómo sabia pero me evadió – dije

Si lo que dices frentona es cierto entonces esto está muy raro

Además, no llevábamos ni un día del plan y ya estaban aquí, que paso con lo que necesitaban tiempo para hacer cosas de chicos – concedió Hinata

Mm, es verdad sabemos que los planes de la frentona siempre funcionan pero este funciono demasiado bien

Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo tenten

Eso es cierto, pero como se los sacamos, esta mañana le pregunte y me evadió, lo más seguro es que lo vuelva hacer.

Hay frentuda usa tu imaginación, hay que sacárselos como sea, y mañana por la noche nos reunimos ha ver que averiguamos, seguro una noche y un día es suficiente para sacar aunque sea una pista.

Bien hagámoslo – dijo emocionada Tenten

Hecho – dijimos todas a la vez para después salir en busca de su respectivo novio.

Fin Flashback

Como conseguirán las chicas para sacarles la información a los chicos y como ellos se resistirán a sus encantos, bueno eso en el próximo capi nos leemos ;)


	10. Buscando Verdades

Perdón por la demora aquí está el siguiente capi.

Buscando verdades

Pov Sakura

Amor estaba pensando que porque no vamos juntos a la playa, a estas horas no hay casi tiempo, y podemos pasarla muy bien los dos – me ofreció sasuke, la verdad esa propuesta no me serbia debíamos ir a un lugar donde no se pudiera escapar de mi, entonces se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor.

Mm, yo pensaba mejor en otra cosa, en estos días se me antojado tanto ver una película los dos solos, y pensaba aprovechando que las chicas van a Salir cada uno con su chico, pensaba que podíamos ver una los dos en el sofá.- le dije con una de mis sonrisas convincentes, el solo me sonrió con sus ya características sonrisas que me quitaban el aire y asintió, para luego darme uno de esos besos que me dejaban en las nubes, estaba perdiendo el control, cada vez que sasuke me besa, pierdo los sentidos y la mente se me nubla, cuando me besa así, solo puedo pensar en sus labios suaves y carnosos, no Sakura concéntrate, debemos sacarle la información. Cuando termino el beso tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al sofá, donde estaban las películas.

¿Y qué película quieres ver

Una de miedo

Pero tu detestas las de miedo siempre te causan pesadillas – me dijo extrañado

Porque al final me toca dormir sola en mi casa, pero hoy tengo un guardián que cuidara mis sueños- le respondí con una sonrisa

Como quieras amor – y sin hacer un comentario más cogió una película y la puso, además de cerrar las cortinas y la puerta, luego nos sentamos en el sofá y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, la verdad es que estas películas me asustaban mucho, pero cuando me pongo asustadiza a sasuke se le sale el lado protector, y cuando está en así cumple todos mis caprichos de pronto así le pueda sacar la información que necesito, sonreí ante lo perfecto de mi plan y sasuke al ver mi expresión, enarco una ceja a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza y volví mi atención a la película.

Pov sasuke

Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos de película y Sakura ya había comenzado a temblar, ya sabía que este tipo de películas le ponían los pelos de punta, de repente un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, era de Sakura que en el momento en que el supuesto fantasma aparece por primera vez, Sakura enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y sentí mi camiseta húmeda, es a la primera persona que veo que una película de terror le causa tanto miedo, bajo la vista, para verla mejor y veo todo el miedo que tiene con solo verle su expresión, la abrase con fuerza no me gustaba verla así, en esos momentos era en los que deseaba protegerla de todo y que nadie le hiciera daño, se veía tan vulnerable.

Sakura no es real – le dije para tranquilizarla

Pero se ve muy real, además tú no sabes sasuke, que tal que si – dijo con los nervios de Punta

Tontita no es real – le dije dándole un beso en la frente

Puede que sí pero da mucho miedo

Te dije que viéramos otra cosa

Pensé que si estaba contigo no me daría miedo

Pero ya ves que si – pare la película y la abrase fuerte, pero a pesar que pasaban los minutos no se tranquilizaba del todo – despeja tu mente piensa en otra cosa –le dije

Como en que

No lo se

Puedo preguntarte cosas – le di un pequeño beso en los labios en modo de afirmación a lo que ella sonrió

Que pensabas hacer en tu semana de chicos – esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido

Bueno tu sabes lo de siempre videojuegos, futbol, tu sabes – le respondí casual

No tenían planeado venir aquí

No

Entonces porque vinieron – en ese momento aquí en mi error, si hubiera dicho que si todo hubiera salido normal, ahora que le decía.

Porque tenía el presentimiento que estabas aquí

Pero pensé que querías estar con tus amigos y no conmigo

Siempre quiero estar contigo

Pero – la calle dándole un beso, sabía que esto iba por camino peligroso y sabia que si Sakura preguntaba mas alusivo al tema se terminaría dando cuenta de cosas que no debía enterarse.

Sasuke, yo siento que me estas ocultando algo

Pov. Sakura

Lo mire a los ojos y sentí como se tensionaba todo su cuerpo, sus brazos me abrazaron con mayor fuerza como si temiera que me alejara de él y sentí como el brillo de sus ojos se opacaba un poco, en ese momento temí, sabía que algo andaba mal, sasuke me ocultaba algo grave que no quería que supiera a toda costa, me ocultaba algo que afectaría nuestra relación lo sentía, sabía que era así, el corazón me comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, y la respiración se me volvió entre cortada, quería llorar, no, no quería alejarme de sasuke, y si sasuke no me quería mas y estaba conmigo por lastima o aun peor, se enamoro de otra persona y no sabe como decírmelo, o tal vez se entero de que estaba aquí y suspendió su semana de chicos para venir a decirme que terminábamos y adarme los últimos días de felicidad, mis especulaciones me dolían y sentía que mi corazón se partía y mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco, una pequeña lagrima se asomo rodando por mi mejilla, vi como sasuke se alarmaba al ver mi expresión y como con delicadeza con sus manos limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Sakura, amor por que te pones así – me dice con una dulzura poco común en el – no sé qué está pasando por tu retorcida cabecita, pero nada de eso es verdad.

Entonces, que me ocultas sasuke, te conozco muy bien y sé que me estas ocultando algo, algo grave y siento que me dolerá.

No amor no es grave, lo que sucedió es que el día en que me imagino se dieron de fuga para venirse para acá nos extraño que ninguna de ustedes llamara, así que aunque te parezca raro, Sai dijo que podia decirnos donde estaban, fuimos a su casa y hay nos dimos cuenta de que Sai estaba más chiflado de lo que nos lo habíamos imaginado, ya que sin que Ino se diera cuenta le había puesto un chip en la cabeza, para saber donde esta, así fue como supimos donde estaban y vinimos, eso es todo no tienes que ponerte así cielo.

Si, pensé que Sai era raro, pero en serio

Si, aunque lo entiendo una loca como Ino hay que mantenerla vigilada

Y como sabias que estábamos en una fiesta.

Pues veras ese chip, funciona atra vez de un satélite que poseen los padres de Sai, tu sabes que son espías, así que tienen todo tipo de tecnología y atreves de una pantalla pudimos ver lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, lo que déjame decir, que no me causo en gracia, que hacías rodeada de todo ese poco de hombres.

Con que fue así

Pero por favor no le digas a tus amigas, estoy seguro que Ino pega un grito al cielo si lo sabe, y meterás en un tremendo lio a Sai.

Tranquilo no diré nada – y una leve risita me salió de los labios. – sasuke

Dime

Yo...yo - estaba segura que en este momento parecía un tomate maduro, sentí el calor en mis mejillas, estaba muy nerviosa, de verdad esta vez había metido la pata – lo siento, perdón por dudar de ti – el me sonrió con sus ya conocidas cálidas sonrisas y me dio un beso en los labios, era tan cálido, sentía como atra vez de ese beso me traspasaba todo el amor y cariño que me tiene.

Saku nunca dudes que te amo y que eres a la única chica con la que quiero estar, sé que no te lo digo muy amenudeo y no soy muy cariñoso en público pero eso no significa que no seas importante para mi

Si sasuke, lo siento y nunca más dudare de el amor que me tienes – después de eso no hubo nada más que decir, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrase fuerte, y en ese momento me prometí nunca dejarlo ir y amarlo siempre eternamente.

Pov. Sasuke

Me sentí mal, le había dicho la verdad a medias, y la verdad cuando vi esa expresión en su rostro me desgarro el corazón y el temor me invadió, no quiero perderla y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que suigetsu no se salga con la suya, la abrase fuerte y sentí como el olor a cerezo me inundaba, Sakura perdóname, perdóname por ocultártelo, pero lo hago por el bien de los dos.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capi, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar porfa…nos leemos ;)


	11. la catastrofe comienza

Hola perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo pero debido a la u y otros problemas familiares me mantuve inactiva, pero aquí traigo el siguiente capi

La catástrofe comienza

Pov Sakura

Me levante y me extrañe de no encontrar nadie a mi lado, la verdad es que ayer la pase fenomenal con sasuke a veces me recrimino por tonta, sasuke me ha demostrado de muchas formas que me ama, no entiendo cómo puedo dudar de él.

Me levante y note que todas las chicas estaban dormidas con su respectiva pareja sin embargo no veía rastros de sasuke por ningún lado, pero vi una carta en el mesón de la cocina, la tome para ver de quién era y era de sasuke para mi escribiéndome que me esperaba en el jardín de atrás, me extrañe nunca me dejaba una carta ni nada solo me ponía una nota en el nochero de donde estaba y ya.

No me preocupe por eso y me encamine a donde me indicaba la carta y escuche la voz de sasuke muy alterado.

Qué demonios deseas realmente suigetsu, no lo lograras nunca voy a renunciar a Sakura

Pero a pesar de eso no te importo apostar su relación, lo que me indica que no es tan importante para ti, porque no asedes, estoy seguro que te acostumbras a Karin.

Ni de broma

Me quede pasmada que sasuke había hecho que, como era posible que valiera tan poquito para el, mis lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de mis ojos mientras que un leve sollozos que no pude reprimir salía de mis, labios.

Pov. Sasuke

Escuche un leve sollozo y sospeche lo peor, mire de donde provenía, y mis ojos se dilataron, era Sakura , de sus ojos salía un mar de lagrimas, mientras que intentaba contener su llanto con la s manos en la boca, sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo en ese instante, Sakura lo sabía todo y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que la iba perder, la iba perder para siempre.

Ella salió a correr para la casa y yo la seguí, sin ver a suigetsu o a Karin lo único que quería era detenerla a cualquier cosa, debía convencerla y explicarle las cosas y aunque se que mis palabras no arreglarían nada debía intentarlo.

Cuando la alcance la vi cogiendo sus cosas y empacándolas en su maleta.

Sakura se que estas molesta y que no me quieres escuchar, pero por favor déjame aclararte las cosas.

Qué, que me vas a aclarar, que suigetsu te provoco tanto que no tuviste alternativa y tuviste que aceptar, o humillo el gran orgullo Uchiha y por eso lo hiciste o algo mejor dijo que si no aceptabas te humillaría delante de todo el colegio o incluso que lo que dice suigetsu es mentira, sin embargo sasuke no vi en ningún momento la intención de negarlo y cuando me viste , lo supe me lo confirmaste, es que como pudiste tan poco te importo tan poco es nuestra relación o es que tu orgullo de la familia Uchiha es mucho más importante que nuestra relación, dime, dime de una vez que es lo que me tienes que explicar o que es lo que no entiendo, porque sinceramente yo veo las cosas muy claras sasuke

No Sakura, nuestra relación es todo para mí, lo es todo, el orgullo me dejo de importar desde que te conocí tú te volviste mi mundo Sakura y la mirada que viste fue mi mirada de terror de solo pensar que te irías de mi lado, si lo que hice fue una estupidez y se también que me deje llevar por el calor del momento pero que secas que esto nunca más va volver a suceder

No volverá a suceder, estás seguro de eso sasuke, después de que te pedí que no volvieras a apostar y de paso apuestas nuestra relación, aparte del hecho de que ni siquiera puedes dejar eso por mi y después de que me súper juraste que no lo habías vuelto hacer, como se yo sasuke que no lo volverás a ser, como puedo yo pensar que en otro momento no harás lo mismo, si ya lo cometiste unas vez y no demostraste tener la suficiente fuerza para negarte, lo siento sasuke pero el día en que terminaos por primera vez te lo dije, te dije que no querías mas embarradas por poner tu orgullo delante de nuestra relación, incluso estoy seguro que esa famosa semana de chicos era para esa apuesta y me mentiste y en la cara sasuke como si fuera una tonta, sasuke como me puedes pedir que siga como si nada después se eso sasuke, lo siento pero no puedo, porque has roto mi confianza, en el momento en el que me mentiste, no cumpliste la promesa que nos hicimos y lo más importante, arriesgaste nuestra relación, así que tampoco puedo creer que nuestra relación es importante para ti después de lo que hiciste, lo siento sasuke pero aquí terminamos, espero que encuentres la felicidad en otra mujer que aguante tu orgullo y prepotencia porque yo no puedo más.

Sakura , no me hagas esto yo te amo, te amo con todo mi ser – sentía como las lagrimas caían de mi rostro y el desespero que destilaba mi voz, ya no había marcha tras lo que temía se había hecho realidad, la mujer de mi vida se iría de mi lado para siempre – acaso ya no me amas, acaso todo el amor que nos tenemos y profesamos no es suficiente para pasar este obstáculo , se que me equivoque y que soy un imbécil, pero no me abandones este tonto que se muere por ti no ve vida sin ti, Sakura te lo ruego no me abandones. – vi en sus acciones como titubeaba y en sus ojos como su ira se apaciguaba y en ellos entraba la duda, sin embargo la firmeza no se iba por completo.

Sasuke, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte, la pacerte que te ama de una forma inhumana me dice que te perdone pero la otra me dice que no confié mas en ti porque me volverás haver daño, pero sabes me gustaría a veces que la parte primaria no fuera la predominante

Que quieres decir con esto Sakura

Escúchame sasuke, te daré otra oportunidad , pero si me vulvas a engañar de esta forma sasuke, nuestra relación terminara y no me importara cuanto llores o cuantas veces me grites que me amas, en esa ocasión será definitivo, lo entiendes sasuke

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro y ella me correspondió con otra más brillante corrí abrazarla, desde que este pleito había comenzado, era lo único que deseaba y luego la bese con todas las ansias, cambiando todo el desespero que tenia por felicidad, una nueva etapa iniciaba junto con una nueva oportunidad y sin duda no la iba a desperdiciar, se que suigetsu después de esto no se rendirá al igual que Karin pero mantendré los ojos abiertos porque hay algo en lo que estoy completamente seguro y es que nadie podrá sacar a Sakura de mi lado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 11 y discúlpeme de nuevo por la tardanza les prometo que organizare mejor mi tiempo para actualizar a tiempo.


End file.
